A Living Death
by dragonlady98
Summary: Thrown from world to world unexpectedly. Turning in on herself. Dead on the inside, heartless, soulless the deaths of others are her only escape. Leira is a Magici and a loose cannon. Will helping others heal her? Or cast her into a deeper dark as they die? I suck at summaries so the 1st chapter will be the full summary and the prolog. Please enjoy and leave me a few reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**~ The only thing I own is Leira and her past, future and at times her present.~  
**

**"I have been dead on the inside for nigh on forty years now. My body is in what the healers call peak physical condition, probably do to my travel. But my mind is scattered into a million jagged parts. Where my soul should be is a black void that has slowly been consuming me for decades. What of my heart? Feel free to ask, hell feel free to try and find it before I go 'hunting' again."**

**Leira is a Magici. That means she can shift forms, use simple spells and control a persons mind. Which makes her the perfect huntress. But she was not always aware that she had these powers.  
****One day when she was a youngling about 19 years old, when she still had one tiny silver of her heart left. She got a call, saying that the power plant one hundred miles away from her apartment had imploded in on itself again. Despite her young age it was Leira's job to fix the plant every time it either imploded or exploded because the computers that ran the plant, so that humans were not harmed working with the element, messed up or broke down. This was her job because she was only person on her planet, as far as anyone knew, that was resistant to the element that scientists used to power the earth. This element had been discovered nine years earlier during the year 2025. During those nine years scientists had been studying the element in a lab, close to a cash of it near my parents home that Leira often played in when she was a child of five years old. How the scientists found Leira's imunity was the head of the program saw the child playing in the cash and how she was not having the same reactions that his underlings where. Every time a normal person got with in a foot of the element, named toxium, broke into sever rash if they were lucky or started having convulsions that lead to either a coma or death if they were unlucky. Toxium had none of these affects on Leira. During the day that she begun her 'transformation' while she was fixing the broken machine the power plant exploded throwing Leira from Earth to Arda. This would end up being the first time she would be torn from one world and thrust into another.**


	2. The first visit

**~ The only thing I own is Leira and her past, future and at times her present.~**

I woke on soft grass in a clover field that looked like it had been pulled from one of my childhood memories. There were birds singing in a near by oak and underneath was a small child with no shoes and large hairy feet. The child's hair was long and went to the small of her back. She had a toy sword made of wood in her left hand. She wore a simple shirt and brown pants. She was waving the sword at something in the tree so I looked up and saw a large cat. Not a house cat, but bobcat.

"Stupid kitty. You hurt sissy." The foolish child was saying. It looked like the child had chased the bobcat up the tree. Next thing I knew i was on my feet and there was a bow with an arrow ready to fire. I can't really remember what happened next because everything happened so quickly, but here is wait I remember. The bobcat appearently had enough of the child's taunting and decided to make her into supper. It had jumped but before it reached the child it had been struck and killed by my arrow. Now what you must understand is that i don't know how that arrow fired because i never pulled back the string to loose it, but fly and kill the cat it did.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl. She turned towards me and i gasped, the child had pointed ears. And her eyes reminded me of a character in a three part movie that I had watched recently. This child was a hobbit.

**~Sorry this chapter is so short. Review and let me know what you think~**


End file.
